The Young Archer (TV Series)
The Young Archer is a 2010 American series developed by Michael Green. It is the reinterpretation of Green Arrow as the show follows a young Oliver Queen's life before donning the identity as the Emerald Archer. The theme song is Someone to save you by One Republic. It aired on the CW Created by Michael Green 2010-2011 Cast * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen- 22/22 * Kate Bosworth as Laurel Lance- 22/22 * Matt Barr as Tommy Merlyn-21/22 * Alfred Enoch as John Diggle- 20/22 * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Seargent Larry Lance-18/22 * Tom Cavanaugh as Malcom Merlyn * Gina Torres as Detective Susan Alder- 21/22 Recurring * David Ramsey as Walter Steele- 17/22 * Tate Donovan as Robert Queen * Sara Clarke as Moria Queen * Grant Gustin as Bart Allen / The Flash Episodes # "Pilot"-Oliver Queen has been locked in his room for what seems like forever, ever since his parents died, and finally decides to come out, he meets with his friends Laurel Lance, John Diggle and Tommy Merlyn, he reveals to them that he is bored with his life, since anything he wants will just be given to him on a silver plate. He then is told he must host a party, where many famous people will show up. At the party, a woman breaks in and robs everyone, instead of being angry or afraid, Oliver is ecstatic, since he wants to bring the woman down by himself. He does a nights worth of research and finds out the woman is named China White and that she has done this to other people, he then finds out her cloths are only bought at one place in Star City, he goes there and finds out she had the cloths delivered. He makes his way to her home, where China recognizes him and opens fire, Oliver then finds a bow on China's wall and takes it before using a fire poker as an arrow, the arrow hits China and she falls breaks through a window. Oliver then leaves China at a near by police station. # "Homecoming"- Oliver decides to return to school, and he and Diggle discover that Laurel has signed up for acting class. Oliver soon investigates the new acting teacher, Mrs. Fields ( Charlize Theron) when he realizes that all of her students, come up missing whoever had her. Oliver then realizes that she is a Meta-Human with the ability to steal someones youthful appearance, so he decides to stop her. Meanwhile, Tommy and John work together to find Laurel. In the end, Oliver knocks her out, and delivers her to Laurel's father Detective Lance dressed as a masked vigilante. # "Deadshot- Bang"- Oliver helps Detective Megan Sanders investigate murders, done where people are found shot to death, they track down a lead, which leads to Oliver's first confrontation with Deadshot. Meanwhile, Laurel suspects that Oliver is keeping a secret, and tries to find it out. Later, Deadshot kidnaps John, forcing Oliver to don a ski mask and he battles Deadshot. Oliver unmasks him to be Floyd Lawton an ex soldier who was friends with Robert Queen. In the End, a man named Brick arrives in Star City to build his new criminal empire. # "Brick"-Oliver finds out about Brick and goes after him and his gang. He tracks Brick down and tries to fight him, but it turns out Brick got his name since his skin is hard like a brick, Oliver loses his fight with Brick and he is thrown out a window. Oliver comes home to Laurel snooping around, after seeing Oliver's wounds she begins to think he is in a fight club. Oliver then comes up with a plan, the next time he fights Brick, he steals a car and crashes it in to Brick, it knocks him out but doesn't kill him. Meanwhile, Laurel finds a spare ski mask Oliver has. # "The Triad Strikes"- Detective Megan Sanders and Sergeant Larry Lance struggle to stop the Triad, when they plan to take over Star City with force. Meanwhile, Oliver decides to do his own probing and discovers that they are after a weapon created by Queen Industries. Oliver re dons his ski mask, and heads to Queen Industries, as Oliver makes it past the guards, Sergeant Lance almost closes it on Oliver, but he manages to take out a few members of the triad, before Lance walks in. In the end, as Oliver walks back into his room, John catches him, and China White is found murdered, as we see a woman vigilante with blonde hair on top of a roof. # "Dinah Lance"- John confronts Oliver about the secret he has been keeping. Meanwhile Sergeant Lance and Detective Alder investigate the murders of thugs, as Oliver investigates signs of a female vigilante, and sets a trap for The Canary, after Oliver initially fights her, The Canary reveals herself as Laurel's older sister, and Larry's daughter Dinah Lance. Later, Oliver introduces John to Dinah, as she reveals that she has been tracking down criminals associated with Malcolm Merlyn. Later, Laurel gets kidnapped, by a hit man, forcing Oliver to team up with Dinah AKA The Canary, and rescue Laurel. Before the thug can shoot Laurel, The Canary snaps the mans neck. Later, Dinah reveals that Laurel and her father shouldn't know that she's alive, but Oliver persuades her to reveal the secret. In the End, Malcom captures Oliver on camera, dressed as the vigilante, and wonders if Oliver is the man in the mask. # "Bulletproof"- When Sergeant Lance gets shot, while solving a murder, Oliver and John go undercover as cops to investigate. Dinah as The Canary helps Oliver and John track down the assassin, who is named Aaron Greene, and has a grudge with the Lance family. Aaron is thrown out a window but he disappears. Later, Walter Steele is shown talking to Malcolm Merlyn about the assassin, Merlyn claims to know nothing, but is later revealed to be the one behind Aaron. # "A Little Birdie Told Me So"- Oliver and John's ex friend, Sean Hastings returns to Starling City, but Oliver suspects that he is hiding something, when Oliver discovers that he has the Meta-Human ability to set things on fire. Meanwhile, Malcolm is revealed to be working on a project known only as Genesis. When Sean puts Laurel's life in peril, Oliver comes up with an idea, by exposing Sean to water. The plan works, and Oliver knocks out Sean. # "Genesis"- Walter Steele tells Detective Alder about a secret project that has thought to been extinct, but things get more bizarre when it traces back to Queen Corp most doubtedly Robert Queen. Oliver and John discovers and tries to piece together everything from Veronica to a mysterious puzzlebox to the project that his father and Malcolm knew. , so he hunts down Malcolm for the real truth even though he's placing himself in mortal danger. # "Purgatory"- After the events of Project Genesis weeks ago, Star City is stunned with the surprise death of Malcolm Merlyn, but did he really die? Meanwhile, Oliver wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Tommy is being investigated by two FBI agents; and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast. # "Ethical"- Diggle learns of a series of robberies and wants to investigate it himself, in order to investigate his brother, Andy's death. The investigation him to a rave where he meets Kane Thorn; he soon discover he's part of a gang known as The Red Ninjas. , and in order to bust them, he goes undercover as one of them; however, his choice may have cause serious repercussions. Meanwhile, Tommy learns more about his father's disappearance. # "Chatter"- A snooty reporter, Helen Greene, tries to find some newsworthy story, and she soon discovers a case about Malcolm Merlyn ; with her dubious skills, she will do at nothing to get what she wants and Tommy is determined to stop her. Meanwhile Star City High, has a gossip queen who is damaging a lot of students including Oliver, John and Laurel. each bracing their own rumor. # "Steel"- While learning more about the final clue, Walter soon learns of his nephew, John Henry Irons, visiting Star City for the weekend. However, Walter doesn't know his nephew is actually a steel-wielding crime fighter, and John uncovers a crime when a Starlix group conspires to steal information. Meanwhile, Oliver becomes jealous of John's nightly actions and Tommy thinks he can help him find his father. # "Marvelous"- A school project sends Oliver, Laurel and Diggle to hangout and who have "marvelous" talents"; Oliver eventually finds a person who has a very special talent and it may not be what Bruce expected. Meanwhile, Tommy is stonewalled when the FCC has set their eyes on him. # "Twofold"- Laurel troubles herself when hanging out with Oliver and Diggle , while hanging out with her after she accepts being a cheerleader, but one of her new friends, Michelle, uses her Meta-Human power to set Laurel in trouble. Meanwhile Oliver and John decide to join the basketball team. Agent Feyers, returns to offer Tommy a proposal. # "Brand New"- The people of Star City will discover a huge secret swirling around about a mysterious project and a rare blue crystal. Oliver gets a call from his past, and will make him doubt about his family ties; Tommy tracks down Starlix; Laurel gets an unexpected phone call; Diggle 's battle with Mr. Bryant reach new heights; however, everyone will brace themselves when people they thought could come back later gives them a stunning surprise when they all reappear at the same time--creating chaos in the process and putting some of the others in perilous ultimatums. # "Shatter"- Everyone is going to deal with the decisions they have made and most of them will make a startling revelation. Oliver has to deal with his decision tenfold while feeling lost again; Tommy faces the consequences he caused months ago; Diggle tries to uncover a mystery he unexpectedly puts himself into; Laurel deals with the aftermath of that fateful phone call while facing a dangerous confrontation with a rival from the past. While a Meta-Human uses his power to shatter glass to find a valuable object while putting someone's life in peril. # "Companion"- When he lost the love of his life, a heartbroken Romeo ( Matt Damon) decides to find the love of his life by abducting women and set a few tests to prove if their worthy; however, Laurel and Veronica are abducted as well. Meanwhile, Oliver and Walter goes on a road trip. Tommy must rely on his father when Agent Feyers comes back to collect his promise; and Diggle's pursuit of finding the identity of a killer leads him to the Red Ninjas as he receives some unexpected help. # "Scarlet Speedster"- As Star City prepares a huge police ball, Victor organizes the event as Tommy, Detective Lance, Detective Alder and Commissioner Pike are among the guests, but a sassy assassin (Danneel Harris) comes to ruin it as a fail attempt shocks everyone. When Oliver discovers this, he tries to find her, but soon meets a vigilante (Grant Gustin) , who can go fast in the speed of light. The two forms an unlikely alliance as a overpowered scientist (Dominic Keating) uses the weather against the city. Meanwhile, Laurel confronts Malcolm about their supposed-to-be partnership; Larry believes people are being framed for the attempted assassination # "Spectator"-A scientist (Lisa Goldstein) witnesses a secret project Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson) and another doctor (Sebastian Roché) is doing, and steals the information that is central to make it work, so Thorne brings his son Kane (Chris Carmack) and the Red Ninjas to hunt down the scientist. Fearing for her life, she seeks help and shelter to one person who she never knew, Walter. Meanwhile, Laurel faces Malcolm's wrath for ruining their pact; Oliver dreams of his dream girl, but he wonders if it is Veronica. # "Talisman"-The search for the blue crystal sparks a war between Malcolm Merlyn and Rupert Thorne and the people of Star City falls right in the middle. Distracted by his dream, Oliver gets a cryptic message and must learn the true origins of the crystal before all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, Tommy's life is in danger resulting to a life-altering decision; Laurel learns a secret about her father; Diggle tracks down a old friend; Oliver and Veronica's relationship goes rocky; Walter, Detective Alder, and Sergeant Lance learns the solution of the puzzlebox. # "Excalibur"- As the battle for the control of the crystal begins, Malcolm attempts to finally stop Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson) and Starlix by reviving Project Genesis again and the outcome won't be pretty. While, Star City High is putting on a Prom, and Oliver, Laurel and Diggle among the others desperate to find a date. Meanwhile, Tommy makes one last offer to his father; Walter takes a sabbatical. Category:The Young Archer Category:TV Series Category:CW Category:Green Arrow Category:Season 1